Summer Paradise
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Her heart was telling her that she was meant to become great friend with him. / In which two strangers fell in love in a summer paradise. / AU NaLu


For the summer prompt of the ~prelude~ NaLu week! Inspired by the song "Summer Paradise" of Simple Plan BUT the version featuring TAKA of ONE OK ROCK because it's the best version of that song because of TAKA. (I'm biased.)

I do not own Fairy Tail or the song "Summer Paradise".

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summer Paradise**

Lucy was walking sadly on the beautiful beach. For such a paradisiac landscape, her bad mood wasn't fitting. Yet she couldn't help to sigh in displeasure.

When her father had told her that they were going to Spiaggia Island, she had jumped of joy thinking they could finally have some family time. Her father was a big workaholic and was passing less time with her since her mother had died. She wanted to be close of him, but with him always in work-mode, probably to forget the lost of his precious one, it was almost impossible.

But, alas, the trip had been a business trip in disguise and the only reason that her father had brought her was to make her encounter his associate's son, who was a complete idiot.

Lucy sighed again. She had now two weeks in front of her and it seemed that that they couldn't do any good.

She continued her small walk when the said idiot arrived in her vision's field.

Urg, not again, she thought.

"Lucy! Your father told me you had gone for a walk. You must be bored. Let me honor you of my presence." He said with a perfect smile and Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Thank you… hum… William." She said, almost forgetting the boy's name.

"All the pleasure is mine, dear Lucy." He respond.

Yes, the boy was cute. He had sparking blonde hair, he was tall and was charming. But he was a daddy's boy who never knew the word "no", thought he was better than everyone simply because of his blood and that never have to do efforts to get what he wanted. She hated that type.

She sighed for the nth time as William started to rant on how perfect his life was. So concentrate in his monologue, he didn't realize walked into someone crouching. Before Lucy realized what was about to arrive, William felt on his ass as the other person dropped what was in his hand and was destabilize of his position.

"Look where you are going, fool!" William exclaimed after he recovered of his ungraceful fall.

"You, look where you going! I wasn't moving at all!" The boy, with pink hair Lucy realized surprised, said grumpy, looking at his camera in his hand. "You broke my camera's lens!"

"Well, you simply hadn't to be there, obviously." The blonde man respond.

"I was taking a picture! I'm sure you could've avoid me! You have to pay back for my lens!" The pink-haired man said getting more and more grumpy.

Before William had something that wouldn't resolve the argument, Lucy intervened with a: "Sorry for the inconvenient. I'm sure it's a really pricy lens. Instead of my companion, let me invite you to dinner to pay up for it. I'm truly sorry."

William, probably offended that Lucy hadn't took his defense, turned and went in the opposite way.

He's probably going to cry in his father's arms, Lucy thought. Though that also meant that she'll hear something from her father too.

"Sorry, your date ran away." The boy in front of her said which made her laugh.

"He wasn't my date. Good riddance! He was so annoying." She responded, still laughing.

The boy gave her a cheeky smile which almost made her blush. Almost.

"So… What you wanna go eat?" She asked.

"Eh? I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. You aren't the one who broke my lens." The boy responded.

"Yes, but you did get me rid of the other one, so I do own you one." Lucy replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"Fine with me!" The boy responded. "The name's Natsu, by the way." He added, raising his hand.

"Lucy." She responded, taking his hand for an handshake.

"I know a really good restaurant so I'll show you the way, Luigi!"

"It's LUCY!"

(-w-)

Lucy soon discovered that inviting Natsu to dinner would cost her more than buying him a new camera lens. But he was great company so she couldn't complain much.

"You too you come from Fiore?" She exclaimed happily as they were talking on why they were on the island.

Natsu nodded. "I won a photography contest and the first prize was a trip. When I heard Spiaggia, I thought it was a spaghetti restaurant and I was kind of disappointed to see it was an island. But the food is good so I'm not complaining."

Lucy blinked a couple of time, to then laugh out loud. God that guy was a complete idiot. But it was a cute kind of idiot, compare to William.

"But you must be good to win a photography contest!" She exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be the best out there!" He said in a cheekily smile. he then shoved more food in his mouth and asked: "Why are you here?"

"Finish what's in your mouth before talking!" She said in a disgust manner. He simply shoved more food in this mouth and Lucy knew that she should give up. "My father has business here so he brought me." She sighed.

"That's nice." Natsu responded as he swallowed his food.

"Not really. He only wanted me to befriend with his associate's son, the idiot you saw earlier. I wouldn't have mind if he wasn't so self-centered." Wanted to change of subject before he asked what his father was doing she asked: "So you came alone?"

"Yeah. I wanted to bring my cat Happy but they couldn't let him get in the plane."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Was that guy serious? "Then what about your parents? You must be around my age, no?"

"17?" He asked and Lucy nodded. "Yeah. But my mother died when I was young and my father disappeared a couple of years ago."

"Disappeared?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah. He was a photographer. The best out there! And he went to a dangerous trip to photograph a war in an other country and never came back. We never found the body. They mark him as dead but I want to believe that he's alive somewhere…"

"I'm sorry…" Lucy murmured.

"It's ok." He responded in a shrug.

"No! I know how hard it is to lose someone dear… My mom died 4 years ago and it was hard… It's still hard so… I'm sorry, I'm getting too personal."

Lucy felt the tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. She shouldn't say so much when she knew the guy for only three hours.

They finished eating in silence when Natsu exclaimed: "Let's go! I'll show you something!"

"Uh?" Was he only thing Lucy managed to say as Natsu called the waiter for the bill. Lucy payed, as promised, with Natsu over thanking her, and they went back to the beach.

He then took her wrist and brought her further on the beach.

"Natsu?" She asked but he simply smiled at her and didn't say more.

She was a little uncomfortable. She knew the man for a little less than four hours and she was following him in the darker side of the beach… sShe maybe shouldn't be so trusty of this strangers.

"Lucy!" He said, waking her from her worries. "Climb here."

She still looked at him weirdly but curiosity got better than her and she climbed the huge rock.

Once up, she gasped at the marvelous landscape.

"It's incredible…" She softly murmured.

"I discovered it yesterday after I arrived. It's the best spot to see the stars and the sea, together." He said, giving her his best grin.

She smiled back at him and looked at the stars.

"I think it's the first time I see the Milky Way so clearly. Look, we can see Aquarius! Oh! And Capricorn!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"You know the constellations?" He asked.

"I'm a maniac, truth to be told. My mom and I loved to go in small excursions to see them the clearly possible. I know them by heart!"

Engross in the starry sky, Lucy didn't realized that Natsu was taking pictures next to her.

Once she realized, she asked: "You actually can make good picture in the dark?"

"Yup! It depends on the camera and the lens, though. This camera is made for landscape but if I tweak it, I can do good landscape picture in the dark. But I have a better camera for night vision."

"How many camera do you have?" Lucy asked, getting more curious.

"Around… 12. I think. Then I have my father's which makes an other 20. But I mainly use 4 of them. I only brought those to the trip. Or else it's too heavy."

"Wow. It's incredible!"

"Not really. All my part-time job's money goes to cameras! At least I have a darkroom in my place so it saves money on the developing… But you're incredible for knowing the constellations! I tried… and I failed."

Lucy laughed. "Well, to everyone their strong points, I guess."

They sat there, profiting of the great landscape, the comfortable silence and the pleasant nighty wind.

Time passed and they decided to head back to the hotel, discovering they were staying at the same one.

As they arrived and headed to their rooms, Lucy had a bitter feeling. She wanted to know more about this guy she knew for so short. Yet her heart was telling her that she was meant to become great friend with him.

"Good night Lucy!" He exclaimed as they arrived at his floor, being couple of floor below her.

"Good night Natsu!" She replied as happily, trying to forget her weird feelings.

"See you tomorrow!"

The elevator's door closed before she could reply and shock was all over her body.

She then smiled widely. She suddenly realized that the next two weeks wouldn't boring at all.

(-w-)

Days had passed and Lucy found herself discovering and having fun with Natsu everyday. It was unbelievable how fast they had became good friends.

Lucy had received a big sermon from her father about strangers and whatnot, probably because of what William had said to his father which talked to hers, but she hadn't mind it. Which caused a big fight and the blonde now ignore him. It didn't change much since they never talked a lot.

"Hey Lucy!"

She smile instinctually. "Hey Natsu!"

They started to chat aimlessly as the walked toward the small forest. They had decided to explore the forest and mountain more in the Est of the island.

After few hours of walk later, they discovered a beautiful pond surrounded by tall trees.

"It's incredible!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu directly took out his camera.

Used by it, Lucy simply removed her clothes to reveal a simple blue bikini.

As she let herself float in the pond, she sighed in satisfaction and closed her eyes. She still could hear Natsu's camera's shutter sound as he took more pictures.

It was calming, to know that he was there. She never felt like this with anyone else. Others boys often looked more at her cleavage then her face, but Natsu always seem to want to talk to her for who she was and not for what she looked like. Nor for the family she came from… Not that he knew she was a Heartfilia.

But it still kind of irritated her. Him not looking at her body at all. As if she wasn't appealing to him. It kind of made her angry.

She frowned. Not that she wanted him to be attracted to her _like that_. It just hurt her pride that she never caught him staring.

Shaking her weird thoughts of her head she continued to let herself float. She then realized that there wasn't any shutter noise.

"Natsu?"

A big "splash!" was heard and the calm water turn to waves.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she found herself thrown to the shore. The pink-haired boy was laughing his head off. "From where did you jump to make such an impact?"

"From there." He said as his laughter calmed down, pointing one of the biggest tree with a high and big branch.

"You're crazy." She said, splashing him. He splashed her back and a water fight ensued.

(-w-)

Lucy was preparing herself. After their afternoon at the pond, they had head back to the hotel. She had asked to go back for a change of clothes, to then go eat and go watch a sunset at their usual place, like every night since she came here.

Realizing she was taking to long to arrange herself, she pondered. Yes, Natsu was nice, cute, friendly, a big idiot but fun to be with, a body to die for (she asked herself if he was training, or maybe it was all the walk and exploration for taking pictures) but she couldn't have a crush on him. After all, it was little more than a week since they knew each other. And there was also the fact that after this trip, she might never see him again.

Her heart sunk with all her thoughts. She didn't like to think that she might never get to see him again.

Shaking her head of all the negative thoughts, she went toward the elevator to go to the lobby, where they had planned to meet.

"Do you know who I am?" Was the first thing Lucy heard as she arrived. She soon saw William speaking to Natsu. "I am William A. Spencer, son of Claude A. Spencer, who owns the Spencer & associates company."

Natsu looked at him unimpressed. "And?"

"And?!" William scoffed. "And I am worthy of being with Lucy. She _is_ the heir of the Heartfilia Trust which this year again beat records at the international stock market. A _nowhere_ like you can't understand the splendor of the company."

Natsu sighed. "Who cares about that? Lucy's Lucy. Whatever her family do. Doesn't change that I like being with her. "

It's only at that moment that Lucy realized how hard her heart was beating. She never had anyone take her defense like that. Usually, when people learnt she was an Heartfilia, they would either stop seeing her or became suck-ups.

Trying to calm down, she walked toward them. "Hello William. Is there a problem?"

Still looking offended, William simply glared at Natsu and turned back.

Both teens stayed a moment without talking.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed breaking the somewhat akward silence.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy simply respond.

Natsu punched her softly on the shoulder. "What you're thanking me for? You weirdo. Let's go!"

Lucy laughed and followed him.

(-w-)

Time had passed and before they realized, it was their last day together. The next morning, Natsu would take a plane back to Magnolia and Lucy would have to take one the day after.

They had played all day long, like usual, and had finished on the rock where they watched the sunset and sea.

"It'll be weird to go back to my normal life." Lucy finished by say, breaking their usual silence at that moment. "I can't believe that we aren't going to see each other every day…"

"Don't be so negative! We both live in Fiore! We can always manage to meet." He said with a big, genuine smile.

"I know, it's still going to be weird." She added. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Natsu. "That's why I decided to go to Magnolia university."

"What?"

Liking his reaction, she turned to look at him and smiled. "I told you I wanted to be a writer, right?" He nodded. "I always wanted to go in Literature in university. But my father kept telling me that I should just get married to continue the company. I was getting tired to argue on this with him but now I have a newfound courage. Thanks Natsu!"

He hugged her so tight that Lucy gasped in surprise. "You are going to love Magnolia! I'll show you around! And you'll meet my friends! You will love them. Minus Gray because he's a bastard but you'll love everyone! And they're all really cool. And you'll meet Happy who like the best cat ever. Oh, and there's Levy, she loves books too so I'm sure you'll be great friends. And there's Erza who's scary as fuck but she'll like you and…"

Lucy laughed and broke the hug. "You'll present them to me when I'll be in Magnolia. It'll take time since I have to finish high school but at least there's only one year left. We'll have to talk by phone and I might come few weekends to Magnolia and…"

She was shut up by a pair of lips on hers. The kiss was short and Lucy didn't have the time to realize what was going on that they were separated.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait." Natsu said, a faint blush on his cheek. Lucy felt her cheeks burn as her heart was playing a drum solo.

"It's ok." She said shyly.

They kissed again, somewhat more bashfully, their fingers interlaced, never letting go.

(-w-)

Alas, the next morning came and Lucy looked sadly at the sky as she knew that Natsu was flying back to Fiore. It kind of made her feeling empty, knowing he wasn't near her anymore.

Feeling the tears rising up, she remembered the envelop that Natsu had gave her last night, telling her that if she felt lonely, she should open it.

Not waiting a second more, she opened the envelop to only find two pictures. One was of a picture of them, badly framed as Natsu had complaining that self picture wasn't his forth but didn't want anyone to touch his camera. Which also reminded her that he let her take a picture with _his_ camera.

Looking back at the picture, she smiled. Even if we could only see half her face, it represented them so well. She then looked at the second picture. To her surprise, it was a picture of her, looking at the stars. By the clothes she was wearing, he probably had took it the first night they met.

It was beautiful. More than any picture a professional took of her. There was something more, a glitter in her eyes, the perfect moment it was taken. A feeling.

It reminded her of what he had told her once.

_"It's more than taking a picture. You have to feel what you see. If you take of a picture of something sad, you have to feel the sadness. If you take a picture of something you love, you have to feel the love. That's why I love taking pictures. To feel."_

Could she let herself think that what she felt in this picture was love?

Because it seemed to her that they both fell in love in this summer paradise.

**The End.**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Three weeks had passed since she had came back to Fiore. Nothing had changed minus the crazy hours she take in the phone talking to Natsu. All her servants had started to tease her about it.

Which reminded her that he hadn't called her yet. He had told her he had something in the afternoon so he would later but it was now eleven at night and she had heard no news of him.

"Maybe he's more busy then he thought." She thought out loud as she took a book off her shelf.

She installed herself in her bed and started to read.

"This look interesting if you didn't heard me at all."

Lucy was about to scream as the person told her a "shhhh". She then realized who it was.

"Natsu?! What in hell?!"

"Your window was open. Thanks god I had the room on the first guess. This is HUGE." He said, plopping himself on her bed next to her.

"Window? You came by the WINDOW?" She was still in disbelief that is was the real Natsu.

"Well, I couldn't go by the door at that time? And I wanted to come earlier but I got distract by Gray and had a fight with him then I got sick on the train coming here so I decided to walk a station earlier then I got lost and god, your house is big."

Lucy laughed. This story was so Natsu, it was ridiculous. But she was happy to see him.

She shyly kissed him.

"You are an idiot."

"And you are a weirdo to date that idiot."

Maybe he was right.

**The End.**

* * *

The last part was supposed to be in the fic but the more I read it, the more I found it felt like an Epilogue so I separated them. Not that it changes more for you guys. I also have a sequel in mind but I'm mostly trying to write for the NaLu week so it might take a while. Especially with the prompts that doesn't really inspire me. Oh well.

Anyone who knows where "William" comes from deserves cookies. I do hate not him, though. I just needed a name that sounded "daddy's boy". lol

Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
